CLIQUE KIDS
by maytheoddsbeeverinmyfavor
Summary: The kids of The Clique characters, and nawt just the PC! Please read, rate, and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Cosette Crane: **Beautiful, trendsetting, and the leader of the school's biggest girl group; iCandy. What more can she ask for? She has the best clothes and nawt to mention the best style. Who can beat Cosette Crane? No one!

**Romera Hotz: **This spanish beauty has got the "Hotz" for a certain Briarwood boy. But what if that guy wants a down-to-earth girl? So what if she has beautiful hair, enchanting dark eyes, tan skin, has a mega huge allowance, and is the beta of a huge clique, doesn't mean she's spoiled... right?

**Eliana Harrington: **With gorgeous strawberry-blond hair and piercing green eyes, Eliana knows you would do anything to be her.

She loves soccer more than Cosette loves her BCBG booties, but nawt as much as she loves

**Rosalie Soloman: **Is ah-dored by the goalie of the Briarwood soccer team. With her blond hair and blue eyes, she's an all-american girl. But when her mom forces her to join the soccer team, how does she choose between sweats and stilettos?

**Jenna Fisher: **She is BFF's with Cosette and is the class president of OCD. Her mom's a photographer and her dad is on the New York soccer team. She's living the middle-class life, except for the fact that she lives in a town where "middle-class" is code for LBR.

**Matt Hurley: **The hawt Briarwood goalie, and is crushing hard on Rosalie. His shaggy brown makes girls head over heels. He loves girls who are rockin' heels, but what if his crush goes from heels to cleats?

**Sean Baxter: **Has a huge crush on Romera. Who cares if she hates surfing as much as he hates divas? They say opposites attract. But there is a difference between rich and spoiled. And Romera can act for the worse sometimes.

**Austin Abeley:** Doesn't know the difference between a a Choo or Poo, but knows that he likes Eliana, the cute OCD girl. They both love burping the alphabet and playing soccer.

**Joey Cooper: **Jo was born in Westchester, but doesn't know much about the whole crazy shopping thing! But when Cosette catches his eye, will he have to learn about fashion instead of soccer.

**Logan Plovert: **Already is dating Jenna and they both just have fun together. He doesn't really have much drama in his life, so far...

_Reference: _

_Cosette Crane's Parents: Massie Block-Landon Crane_

_Romera Hotz's Parents: Alicia Rivera-Josh Hotz_

_Eliana Harrington's Parents: Dylan Marvil-Derrick Harrington (Derrington)_

_Rosalie Soloman's Parents: Kristen Greggory-Dempsey Soloman_

_Jenna Fisher's Parents: Claire Lyons-Cam Fisher_

_Matt Hurley's Parents: Kori Gedman-Kemp Hurley_

_Sean Baxter's Parents: Layne Abeley-Dune Baxter_

_Austin Abeley's Parents: Skye Hamilton-Chris Abeley_

_Joey Cooper's Parents: Coral McAdams-Marc Cooper__** (Marc Cooper was actually mentioned in The Pretty Commitee Strikes Back when they were put into groups to start the hike-contest)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Crane Estate**

**Friday, August 31**

**7:46 PM**

The five members of iCandy were huddled in Cosette's purple shag rug, discussing outfits for the first day of school.

"Ehmagawd!" Rosalie shouted.

"The Alexander McQueen blue goddess dress?" Eliana grabbed the silver material off the floor.

"Toe-dally!" Cosette giggled as Eliana tried to shimmy into the dress.

"What about my It boyfriend cut jeans?" Jenna turned to Cosette.

"Wait for fall." Romera grabbed a pair of French mules.

Suddenly the doorknob turned and in walked Cosette's mom, Massie holding a half filled glass of seltzer and a sleeping bag. Behind her was their housekeeper, Belva, holding four other matching sleeping bags.

Eliana dunked her hand into the bowl of chocolate covered pretzels as Romera laid the sleeping bags out on the floor in a star shape.

"Thanks Mom." Cosette kissed Massie on the cheek.

They all fell onto their sleeping bags the moment that Massie left he room.

Rosalie grabbed her palm pilot and the others followed.

"Okay, Alexander McQueen, Chloe, Gucci, DKNY, and Chanel. Romera? Do you want Marc Jacobs?" She asked her friend.

"Do you have to ask?" Romera cackled and pulled a piece of hair off her Marc Jacobs camisole.

They spent the next hour putting together a list of their outfits.

Back-2-School Outfits

Jenna: BCBG empire top, It straight-leg jeans, and her own purple All Star High-Tops, (only okay for this week only because they were in US Weekly)

Eliana: Alexander McQueen silver goddess dress with her silver DKNY ankle boots.

Romera: Gucci blazer over an ivory tank, with Marc by Marc Jacob skinny jeans and Chanel wedge scandals.

Rosalie: Gray L.A.M.B. skirt, C&C layered tanks, and gray stilettos.

Cosette: Gold Alexander Wang mini dress over tight skinny jeans and Steve Madden pumps.

Cosette sighed and threw her palm pilot on her duvet. She fell back onto her sleeping bag and everyone giggled. Suddenly her computer dinged and they all rushed over to her new iMac.

**JOBRO100: **Hey!

They all cackle-screamed so loud that Massie had to come check on them

"We're fine." He rolled her eyes, as if saying, _EhMaGawd-Leave-Us-Alone. _

When she shut the door all the girls jumped up and ran toward the computer

"What should I say!" Cosette flailed her arms.

"Hurry!" Romera slammed her arms on the computer.

**COCOCHANEL: **Hey! What's up?

Cosette slapped herself for sounding so boring.

**JOBRO100: **Chillin' with my guys.

**COCOCHANEL: **Hanging with my girls.

**JOBRO100: **Is Jenna there?

Cosette waved Jenna over to the screen and encouraged her to log on to AIM.

**J-DAWG17: **Wazzup?

**LOGIBEAR: **With Jo, Sean, Matt, N' Austin. How About U?

**J-DAWG17: **iCandy.

**LOGIBEAR: **Kewl.

A sudden ping caused Cosette to turn the computer screen away from Jenna.

**JOBRO100: **Got To Go! Pizza. Yum...

Cosette sighed and handed the mouse to Jenna.

**LOGIBEAR: **Food, see you l8er!

Rosalie ran into the bathroom and grabbed a gray Essie bottle of nail polish to compliment her clothing for school.

"Let's go to sleep it's 12:00!" Romera screeched.

They all scrambled into their sleeping bags, giggling and tripping over scattered clothing. They fell asleep to the steady breathing of each other and the scent of lavender.


	3. Chapter 3

**Octavian Country Day**

**Monday, September 3**

**8:04 AM**

iCandy was huddled outside of the massive building, that was known as their school. The wind was blowing in their faces causing their well blown out hair sticking to their glossy lips. Cosette pulled out her iPhone and and saw a message from no other than Joey.

JOEY: Hey Co!

COSETTE: Hey Jo! Hows your 1st day of school.

JOEY: iCandy up 4 fro-yo 4:30?

COSETTE: Given. C U then!

Eliana peered over Jenna's arm and saw Cosette's texts. She threw her foundation back into her clutch and threw her fists into the air. Romera cackled and Rosalie made a victory dance to celebrate.

Cosette looked around at some of the LBRs (Loser Beyond Repairs) that were staring at them and turned back to her friends satisfied with the attention.

When she turned around, Jenna and Rosalie where chatting about Matt and Logan and Romera and Eliana where talking about what classes they were most excited for. Cosette was forced to smile and nod at whatever they were saying and pretend that she knew what was going on.

An Alpha's worst nightmare.

**PinkBerry**

**Monday, September 3**

**4:18 PM**

Cosette and Eliana usually went to PinkBerry a few minutes early. Cosette went to order food so it would be ready for the girls, and Eliana went to get an extra cup of fro-yo without looking like a pig.

This time they went to get a first glance at the boys. They stood in the PinkBerry bathroom touching up on their makeup.

As Cosette was applying her last bits of mascara when a girl ran into the bathroom sobbing. She starting splashing water on her face.

"Have you been dumped?" She lectured.

"No..." Cosette sighed.

"Never? I just got-" She started to say.

"I didn't know you where in Funny Girl!" Eliana asked.

"I'm not!" She shouted, upset that the attention was off her.

"Then don't rain on our parade!" They shouted at the same time and the girl ran grabbed a tissue and wiped her eye liner smudged eyes.

They ran out into the store and scanned the room for the boys. They spotted Austin and Sean by a table spilling salt and pepper everywhere. Joey, Logan, and Matt were ordering the strawberry fro-yo with white chocolate chips for the girls and original with Oreo's for the boys.

Cosette and Eliana walked over to the table and sat down. They giggled as Sean struggled to bring the fro-yo over to the table tripping over chairs and little kids. He slid the cold metal tray in front of them and picked up his fro-yo.

The doors of PinkBerry burst open and in walked the rest of iCandy. They practically skipped over to the boys and sat by their crushes.

"Hey Sean!" Romera smiled.

"Hey." He sighed in response.

"Oh I'm allergic to strawberries. Do you want my yogurt?"

"Thanks!" He smiled.

"Now give me yours." She smiled back. He had a confused look on his face, but sadly handed over his fro-yo.

Meanwhile Logan and Jenna where sitting at their own table sharing their fro-yo while the others occasionally looked over and gagged on their white chocolate chips.

Cosette sighed and walked over to Joey. She leaned in and inhaled his fresh cologne. Nothing was better than that.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Harrington Property**

**Dylan's Closet**

**Friday, September 7**

**6:34 PM**

iCandy was hanging at Eliana's house this week because Massie didn't let Cosette entertain when she was on business trips. They were hiding in Eliana's mom's giant closest looking through clothes to see if they could fit into anything. Dylan didn't mind of course, she got tons of free clothes from her famous TV show, MARVELOUS MARVILS, anyway.

"This is cute!" Rosalie pulled out a red dress.

"Given." Romera sighed, sounding depressed.

"Ya Kk?" Came a muffled voice of Eliana as she chomped on kettle corn.

"Huh?" Romera giggled for the first time that night.

"Are you okay?" Cosette explained for her.

"Bad Gossip?" Jenna pulled a silky black material off a shelf and peered at it as if inspecting it like a judge.

"Given." Romera sighed again, pulling the silk from Jenna's hand and throwing it back on the shelf, _So 2008, _she mouthed to her.

Jenna nodded like she understood and continued searching.

"Points?" Cosette pretended to be interested in an old Abercrombie and Fitch polo.

"30." She fell onto a leather chair and stretched out her legs.

Cosette gasped. She didn't even get that many points for "Sofia Pine went into the men's bathroom" She only got 24. Rosalie got 18 points when she claimed that the lunch lady told Tori Brook fix her hair, when she just got it cut and blown out. But no one had got a solid 30 before.

"Are planning on working in BP?" Cosette asked.

"No," She rolled her eyes and picked up a pair of Marc Jacobs pumps and checked the tag.

"Then I want you to spill, tell me!" She fought a smile, but when everyone else laughed she cackled.

"I have this feeling that Sean doesn't like me anymore." Romera looked at her toenails and the girls ran over to her and _aww_ed.

"What did he say?" Jenna braided a strand of her hair.

"He didn't return my texts! An-A-And he didn't talk to me at awl after we traded fro-yo." She gasped.

Eliana ran out of the room and others continues patting Romera on the back and encouraging her.

"Here," Eliana dropped the MACBOOK on Rosalie's lap. "Power it on."

Cosette leaned over and tapped the POWER button.

It buzzed on and Rosalie quickly logged onto AIM. Three people were on: Logan Plovert, Sean Baxter, and Matt Hurley.

She quickly clicked on Sean's name.

**ROSE-A-LEE: **Hey!

**.SEAN: **Yes?

**ROSE-A-LEE: **What up w/ U and R?

**.SEAN: **Oh... that.

Romera gasped loudly.

**ROSE-A-LEE: **Oh, what?

**.SEAN:** She isn't very nice...

**ROSE-A-LEE: **Huh?

**.SEAN: **GTG! C U Soon.

Rosalie's mouth formed an O as she turned around to face the girls. Romera rubbed her face in a pink cashmere sweater.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that." Cosette calmed her.

"It's fine, I will just be super nice to him." She finally smiled.

The all sighed and let out the breath that they had been holding.

Romera pulled out her compact and wiped off her mascara stained cheeks.

"I mean, it's nawt like he would stop crushing on you!" Jenna piped in and handed her the red minidress they looked at before.

She felt the material as if inspecting it for diseases and when she scanned it all, she went to change into it.

"Yeah! Your'e right..." Romera giggled as she came out.

_10!_ Was the first thing that came to Cosette's mind, but she didn't answer yet. She had to admit that Romera looked good. The red dress fit her like a glove and the Marc Jacobs booties gave it a sweet tone. The clutch and matching belt held the whole together and her confident smile gave her that "I know how good I look" attitude.

"Ten!" Rosalie beat her to it.

"Ah-greed!" Cosette smiled, proud of her friends.

"Now give ma that cohm-pa-yuter!" Romera reached for the laptop, drawing out every syllable.

She pulled up her email and added Sean's into the address. She snapped a pic of herself and added it to the email.

Sean,

Hey! It's Romera! I was just at the Soup Kitchen helping people when I remembered that we haven't talked in weeks. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time? Please call me soon so I can find a time when I'm not tutoring young kids. Thanks in advance,

Romera =)

"Soup Kitchen?" Cosette twirled a piece of hair.

"Tutoring?" Eliana stuttered and tripped over a Navy t-shirt.

"I told you I was going to be nice!" She innocently objected.

"But that's lying." Rosalie looked into her brown eyes.

"Point." She sighed and hid her face in old Seven jeans, because if she didn't figure this out, she would be as last season as the jeans.


End file.
